


Pirates of the Caribbean One-Shot Stories

by selinasnapenorrington



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Broken Engagement, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreaking, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington
Summary: Before you read:1) Victoria Norrington is the mother of James Norrington and Lawrence is the father.2) James Norrington got a twin sister, Jasmine.3) Lieutenant Evans is a girl that James fancy.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Kudos: 1





	1. You Are The Apple of My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read:
> 
> 1) Victoria Norrington is the mother of James Norrington and Lawrence is the father.
> 
> 2) James Norrington got a twin sister, Jasmine.
> 
> 3) Lieutenant Evans is a girl that James fancy.

Victoria Norrington, a mother of a son and a daughter, is watching her children playing in their garden. Her husband, Lawrence, has gone to work in the Navy again.

Her children are actually twins. They both got her husband's hair but her sea-green eyes and pale skin. They are the apple of her eyes. She loves them dearly that she will even give up her life to protect them.

The older brother, James, is chasing their small cat. She smiled. She hopes that little Jamie will work in the Navy like his father, Lawrence. And the little sister, Jasmine, is chasing after James. Both of them are always together. James always acts like an adult, he is very protective of Jasmine.

The twins are a bit different. Jasmine's hair colour is a lighter shade of brown, but James's is darker.

She walks down the staircase and decided to walks to the garden and play with the twins. But she didn't get the chance...

Her water has broken. She screams in pain. And the maids, Zelda and Maria helped her to walk back to the bedroom and gives birth to the little baby.

The baby is finally born after 2 hours. It's a little girl. Victoria named the baby girl Amethyst Sapphire, the baby girl got her blonde hair and her eyes. She looks like a carbon copy of Victoria.

She kissed the baby's forehead. She saw her husband, Lawrence, and their children, James and Jasmine burst into the room. She smiled and let them see the newborn baby.

"She is...." James starts. "So small!" Jasmine continues. "She is beautiful! Just looks like you, my dear!" Lawrence said. He picks up the baby girl from Victoria's arms and he held the baby himself.

"My beautiful baby girl Amethyst....mama loves you." She said, "You are the apple of my eyes....forever and always."

"Victoria?" Lawrence asked Victoria as he saw her face is really pale and bloodless, "Are you alright?" He asked shaking a bit.

"I don't think I am fine...Lawrence..." she starts and she heard the maid shouts, "There is so much blood! We can't stop it!"

"No...." Lawrence said, "Stop it!" He shouts at the maids. "No....!" He shouts as he saw his wife's breathing starts to slow down.

"I love you, dear. And you two as well James and Jasmine and of course our newborn Ame." Victoria said and she closed her eyes for the last time.

"No!!!! Mother!" James and Jasmine shout together. They are all crying hard together. They can't believe the fact that they have lost their mother.

Lawrence cannot believe that he is now left alone in the world, with his children. With his beloved Victoria gone, it seems there is no reason to live for. But he will strong for his children. For his love.

Years later, when James was nearly killed by the Bootstrap Bill, he heard his mother calling for him, to escape, to find his sisters. To be the one he loved. He jumped into the sea after Elizabeth and swims towards the Empress. He heard as if someone was being stabbed. He turned and saw it is Lieutenant Evans... who stabbed Bootstrap Bill and got the heart of Davy Jones. Lieutenant Evans jumped into the sea and swims towards the Empress together...


	2. The Hurricane That Ruined Everything

The Dauntless has arrived Tortuga. James, Theodore, Andrew and the navy decided to disguise themselves as pirates when they are in Tortuga. So, they changed and they stepped on the land of Tortuga and went to find Jack Sparrow.

James found Sparrow and he went towards him. Jack saw him and said, "Commodore Norrington! You're out of uniform!"

"And you're out of luck, Jack Sparrow. I swore I'd bring you to justice for your pirate ways, and this time you can't count on a woman to step in and save your hide!" James said to Jack in disgust.

"Well...I guess I need to escape from your grasp then..." Jack said and he pushed James onto the ground. James fall down and quickly stands up but Jack has already ran out of the tavern.

"Follow quickly!" James ordered and they all ran out of the tavern after Sparrow.

Someone stuck out her foot and watched them falling onto the ground one on top of the other. Then she chuckled softly.

James falls onto the hard ground. "Ouch! Who is it?" James shouts and looking around like crazy, hoping to catch the one who does it. The one who makes him fall immediately walk out. 

James can't see the one who made him and his navy fall. So he quickly walked out, feeling both embarrassed and humiliated.

Jack has run aboard his beloved Black Pearl and has quickly sailed away from Tortuga to escape the commodore, hoping that he can make the commodore away from him....for now. James saw the black pearl far away so he quickly ordered his people to sail after it.

"Full Sail! Run out the guns! We're coming up fast on Sparrow's ship! Take her if you can, sink her only if you must!" James knew it would be foolish to directly surrender what could very well be the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

"Full Sail! Run out the guns!" repeated his first mate to the crew.

"What, may I ask, Captain, has so improved your mood?" James turned to him, his grin growing wider.

"Because, lieutenant, we're catching up."

They finally caught up. James is standing nobly at the helm of the ship. Jack nodded once, decisively, and called across to the other ship.

This was it. This was his moment. James could not have been more excited as he approached the Pearl. "Take Sparrow alive, if you can," ordered James. "We shall try to seize the ship peacefully at first, but if it should come down to a fight, make sure we are properly prepared." His men nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. If these pirates should be cursed like the last, do not wait for orders. Return immediately to the Dauntless, is that clear? I won't have lives wasted unnecessarily." Again, his men nodded silently.

The Black Pearl immediately sailed away as Jack gives James a smirk. James growls as he soon noticed the clouds.

Norrington returned to the quarterdeck to relieve his helmsman, Mr Stephens.

"Get into one of the launches, Mr Stephens. I'll follow you shortly."

"But sir!" protested the helmsmen.

"That's an order, Mister Stephens!"

As Stephens turned to descend the stairs he was fixed to the spot by what he saw. The darkness of the clouds and ocean had concealed it at first, but the fierce winds and currents revealed their monstrous creation. "Mary Mother of God! Rouge wave afore, commodore! And sixty-footer at least." He ran back to the wheel to help Norrington turn the ship even though he knew it was already too late. Seamen cut the boats loose into the water and jumped after them. The prow was rising at an unnatural angle. Wood creaked in protest and the cannons could be heard straining against the chains below decks. Yard arms and booms swung wildly about.

"An honour serving with you, sir," said Stephens as both he and Norrington tightened their arms between the spokes of the wheel. "And you as well, Mister Stephens," said Norrington.

Higher and higher the Dauntlesswent until she was almost vertical. An almighty roar of water came over them, even drowning out the wind. Then everything went dark.

**Time Skip**

The navy survivors of the Dauntless are looking for people who are hurt and still alive and the survivors.

A ship found a man in the middle of the sea. According to his clothing, it looks like he has a higher rank like a commodore.

James wakes up and saw that he has a bandage around his head. It seems he's alive. He looks around and noticed he is aboard an unfamiliar ship. He saw a person who is wearing navy uniform sitting next to him.

"Hmm...Excuse me? I want to ask if I am the only survivor that you found...?" James asked.

"Yes...I am really sorry. But the ship has sunk because of the hurricane yesterday. And you are now aboard my ship the HMS Victory. Oh, and I am Commodore Ekaterina Romanov." The person who is now known as Ekaterina said.

"Romanov? Any relations with the king in Russia?" James asked.

"Yes, I am his daughter." The commodore of the HMS Victory said.

"Can you give me something I can write on?" James asked. And Ekaterina nods and gives him some papers and pens.

James starts to write a letter of resignation. He is writing it next to Ekaterina who is still sitting next to him. He gives the letter along with his sword to her.

Ekaterina went out and puts the sword in a box and attached the letter to it and she gives the letter to her lieutenant and they sent the letter to Port Royal.


	3. If James Jumps After Elizabeth

James is looking over the crowd in the fort, trying to find Miss Swann in the crowd. He finally spotted her, she is wearing a beautiful gold dress. "She is really lovely!" James thought in his mind as he walks over to her.

"May I have a moment?" James asked. Elizabeth looks at him for a moment and nodded. They walked to the battlements of the fort. Elizabeth stepped onto the platform and James followed. She walks over to steady herself as she fans herself hastily and tries to catch her breath.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth," James said nervously as Elizabeth chuckled. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." James said and turns to look at Elizabeth.

"I can't breathe....." Elizabeth said. James turns to the other way as he is blushing and said, "Yes, I...I'm a bit nervous myself." He thought Elizabeth is excited about what he is about to say. Suddenly, he heard a splash. James immediately turns around and can't see Elizabeth anywhere. "Elizabeth ?" He said trying to find her. He looks down and shouts "ELIZABETH!!!!" He immediately started to take off his coat but Gillette stopped him, "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them."

James glared at Gillette and ignored his warnings. He jumped down the battlements after Elizabeth.

Jack heard a splash when he was talking to the dumbheads. He turns and sees a woman falls down the battlements and a man jumps down after her. "Crazy couple," Jack said.

James forced himself to open his eyes in the water, he looks around for Elizabeth. He saw her finally, at the bottom of the sea. He puts his hand around her waist and starts to swim up, but her dress is too heavy that it keeps him to stay underwater. James thought for a moment. He takes off Elizabeth's dress and they are finally swimming towards the surface of the water.

James saw a strange man once he swims towards the fort. "If I were you, I would kiss your dearly beloved to save her," Jack said. James glared at the man, but he removed the corset instead. Elizabeth immediately wakes up and kiss him on the lips.

James is in shock. The Navy arrived and gives back James's things. James immediately wraps his long coat around Elizabeth.


	4. The Letter That Explained Everything

James Norrington is unlocking the door of the brig.

"Come with me." James said to Elizabeth but she doesn't move, "Quickly!" He added urgently as she nods to crew and they exit.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked James.

"Choosing a side." James said as Elizabeth exits the cell. Bootstrap sees an empty cell and looks around.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them." James said to Elizabeth quickly.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth told James.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. That doesn't absolve me of my other sins." James said looking down at his own feet.

Elizabeth looked out to her crew, shimmying along the rope that led to their ship, her ship, and felt something within her...catch.

James Norrington had betrayed her. He had betrayed everything she stood for, everything he himself stood for when he plotted and schemed and gave the heart of Davy Jones to Cutler Beckett. Even now, perhaps especially now, that betrayal struck deep.

And yet.

Had she not betrayed him? Accepting his proposals of marriage, leading him on, giving him hope when all along with her all-consuming love for Will had made sure that there was never hope for the Commodore? Elizabeth had grown up quickly in the past years, quicker perhaps than she should, and the childishness which had pervaded her when she was first taken captive by Barbossa and played with men's hearts so easily was fading fast.

It was time to stop the circle of lies and betrayal. It was time it ended.

"Come with us."

She turned, meeting James' eyes, suddenly turned from sad and resigned to shocked...hopeful. Even after all the time which had passed, all the wrongs between them, he still looked at her like she was worth it all. She could still inspire hope in him. The catch in her chest tightened at that look - it was as though they were back in Port Royal, back to being the 'sensible match' of the town, back to his blind adoration of her. Yet somehow it was also vastly, painfully different because they both knew better than that now.

"Come with me."

At the clarification, his eyes widened further and she saw him take in a breath that was sharp, disbelieving. However almost as soon as the words were from her mouth a voice called out in the darkness,

"Who goes there?"

He grabbed her, pulled her behind him by the belt around her waist, shielding her with his body. His sword was already drawn and though her eyes skirted the upper deck, looking for the one who'd spotted them, her eyes drifted down almost as quickly as they'd been raised, tracing the line of his jaw, the collar of his coat, small things which she had once been very familiar with in the long hours of polite company and conversation.

"Go. I will follow." James said and gives the letter he had written earlier to Elizabeth.

"You're lying," Elizabeth said as she looks at his frightened face.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth... but never joined," James said sadly and kissed her, which he knows it is the first and last kiss he gives her. It is already enough for him. A small but sweet kiss. "Go! Now!" He said to Elizabeth urgently before he turned to Bootstrap and said, "Back to your station, sailor."

"No one leaves the ship." Bootstrap said.

"Stand down. That's an order!" James said frightened but he still trying to sound brave.

"That's an order. That's an order. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship." Bootstrap muttered more likely to himself.

"Steady, man!" James said.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship. All hands, prisoner escape!" Bootstrap suddenly shouts.

"Belay that!" James shouts, truly frightened. He then shoots the line between the ships and as he is turning back around Bootstrap spears him, then cuts down to the water where Elizabeth is.

"James! James! No!" Elizabeth shouts

When Elizabeth went back to the Empress, she reads the letter that James has given her before his death.

_To my dear Elizabeth Swann,_

_I know I might be dead by the time you read this letter. I want to tell you that if I died, don't cry for me. I think I don't deserve happiness as I have betrayed your trust after giving Davy Jones's heart to Beckett. I was really upset after the supposed execution_ _of Jack Sparrow_ _as Will Turner has rescued him and when he declared his love to you, I feel my heart is broken into millions of pieces. My heart is so broken that I have lost my mind as I ordered my ship, the Dauntless into the hurricane. After that, I lose everything. Including your love, and all the trust of my shipmates as I sent them to death because of the hatred that I have to Sparrow. I really regret that._

_I just want to tell you that I have already fallen in love with you when I first met you...when you are 12 and I am 19. I know my love to you will always be there, deep in my heart. I know I will never have the love from you as I have to you. It seems that you see me more like a friend or an older brother you never have than seeing me as a lover. Although I am really sad at first, I now see myself only a protector to you. I will always there when you need me, protecting you, even it meant for my life. I will even sacrifice my own life if it can exchange for your safety because I really love you. Our destiny has been entwined but never joined. And it seems to be the beginning and end of everything._

_Always there in your heart,_   
_James Norrington_

She cried after she finished reading it. It is so sad that it has cut deeply in her heart. She is now full of regret that she hasn't saved him before it's too late.


	5. The Mind of James Norrington After Elizabeth broke their Engagement

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." James said softly while looking at the sword that he got from the governor that he knows that is made by Will Turner, "My compliment." he added after a while.

"Thank you," Will said looking at him.

"Oh, and Miss Swann...a very best luck to you both..." James said to Elizabeth, the girl he loved more than everything in the world, the girl who is once his fiancée. His heart hurts a lot, to know that she only used him, to save the one she loved. And the one she loved is someone he has saved when he was a lieutenant. Somehow, James has wished he is more romantic, to be the kind of person that she loved, but in the deep of his mind, he will never be and never will, as the one she loved is a bad boy type, like a pirate, and he had vowed that he will never be a pirate.

He saw Elizabeth gives him a smile, he immediately looked down, knowing that it will only cause himself more pain and will cause himself to break down in front of everyone. The humiliation of her leaving him is embarrassed enough, he doesn't want everyone talks about it along with the fact that he is an emotional man under the mask he always wears.

James then turned and began to walk away. But Gillette somehow stopped him as he asked, "Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start," James said softly and gives a nod as he looks at Gillette before walking away with the other marines. He cannot think he can see Elizabeth and the boy kissing, as he knows he will break down immediately. So James just walks towards his office quickly without looking back.

Soon, James is in his own office. He has locked himself in there and starts to drink whiskey, hoping it can drink down his sorrow. James cannot control his tears anymore, his normal mask face has broken. James is just like every man, emotional, someone who cannot control his emotions anymore because of the suddenly broken engagement.

"Why...?" James said in a broken voice, "why you would leave me...? Yesterday...you made me feel like I am the happiest man on Earth...and now I feel like I have gone from Heaven to Hell...so you only accepted to marry me because of you want to save him...to save the one you loved...you have decided to use me...like I am someone who has no emotions...like someone you can be used without losing anything...but do you know how I feel? I loved you very much Elizabeth...but it seems that you never feel the same...I am just someone who was in your life...just a passenger...but not as a lover or husband...you never see me like this..." James is now crying with tears fallen from his eyes uncontrollably. He looks down at the box in his hand. He opened it, in there it's an engagement ring. He has decided to give it to her today. But seems like this is a gift that he will never give it to her anymore.

Months later, James has lost his ship the HMS Dauntless to Davy Jones's locker forever, along with all his men who have been with him when the hurricane happened. It is his foolishness and sadness to drive him into the hurricane.

James is now in Tortuga. Again drinking his sorrow. "Why...why everything I do only leads me to misfortune...why I cannot have a happy life for once...why I cannot have someone I loved...he has taken my own fiancée...if I haven't saved him years ago...I would have a chance with her...why...my act of mercy has cost me my own job...why I have lost everything...including my job...my ships...my life...and the girl I loved the most...."

But what James didn't know now is he will have time to redeem himself soon, to be who he is again, he will have his commission again. But he will lose it again to the woman he loved a lot. He will do anything to save her life, even if it will costed his own life in the end. He won't mind sacrificing himself to save her, as he loved her too much. That himself or even her won't know that he will do it, but he did it at the end, using his own life to save hers.


End file.
